Retiens moi
by BakaTchou
Summary: Gazetto- Les membres du groupe se sont éloignés les hein des autres réussiront-ils à se retrouver?


Titre: Retiens-moi

Auteur: Baka-chan

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi, triste, romance

Prairing: Je le dis pas, il est facile a deviner )

Disclamer: Et bah malheureusement nos cher gazemens ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est triste lol.

Notes: Fic inspirée par les chansons forever love de X japan et de wakraremichi vocal version o

Retiens moi …

Nous sommes là encore une fois sur scène, je les regarde, elles sont toutes là à crier nos noms, a nous sourire à chanter avec nous, nous soutenir mais malgré les sourires, malgré la bonne humeur que je peux montrer, je me sens vide. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'illusion, comme si tout allait s'arrêter après chaque live, est-ce le cas? Pas tout à fait, après chaque live nous sommes toujours les mêmes, enfin presque. Derrière ma batterie je peux voir leur attitude les uns envers les autres, sur scène on nous croirait vraiment très proche mais la vérité est toute autre, depuis maintenant quelques mois, nous nous sommes tous éloignés les uns des autres, les seuls moments où nous paraissons vraiment proche comme autre fois c'est en live comme a ce moment précis mais si on y regarde de plus près, on peut distinguer malgré tout une différence, c'est vrai, nous n'aurions jamais du mélanger le boulot et notre vie privée mais lorsque vous travaillez avec des amis que vous connaissez depuis des années, vous ne vous doutez pas qu'un jour tout pourrait claché, et pourtant c'est ce qui nous est arrivé, nous les membre du groupe The GazettE ne sommes plus que des collègues de travail et rien de plus. Je ne m'étendrais pas là dessus, la réalité est trop dure à affronter et en tant que leader d'un groupe, voir ses collègues et amis se déchirer, est une chose que je ne souhaiterais à personne.

Pour le moment, je suis là derrière ma batterie et frappe aussi fort que je le peux, je profite au maximum de ces instants de bonheur éphémère car je sais que dans quelques minutes la réalité nous rattrapera et nous emportera dans ses bras. Je suis sortis de mes réflexions, par la voix de Ruki qui résonne, il discute mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Je me concentre sur lui, tout est calme dans la salle, tous l'écoutent. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais moi aussi cesser de jouer. Les mots que prononce notre chanteur arrivent enfin à mes oreilles.

"Eto … Nous sommes à la dernière chanson, et malgré que ce n'était pas prévu à la set liste, j'aimerais que le groupe m'accorde une faveur, je voudrais que pour ce dernier titre nous interprétions wakaremichi, mais pas la version habituelle, je sais que vous voyez de quelle version je parle."

Aucune réponse, juste le silence, puis la voix de notre chanteur transperce ce silence, il entame les première parole, puis les guitare suivent, ensuite la basse, j'ai du mal à démarrer pourtant il le faut, mais jouer ce morceau de cette manière, me fait prendre conscience que je n'était pas la au commencement, que j'ai juste pris la place d'un autre, et ce retour à la réalité me fait plus de mal que je n'aurais jamais pu le penser, pourquoi Ruki voulait-il la jouer de cette manière, je pense que ce n'était pas volontaire mais malgré tout je souffre.

Sans m'en mettre rendu compte, mes baguettes tapent sur les peaux, c'est instinctif, je me laisse porter par la musique, je regarde tout autour de moi, mes yeux se posent sur chacun d'eux, d'abord Uru, il semble stoïque, joue mais ne montre aucune émotion, mais je sais au fond qu'il pleure en silence mais ne le montre pas. Puis la seule chose que j'entends est la voix de Ruki, elle semble si torturée, en l'entendant je comprends que son cœur est dans le même état que le mien, il semble si innocent que les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux mais je me refuse de verser une seule petite larme. Mes yeux continuent leur chemin et se posent maintenant sur notre bassiste, il a la tête baissée, sans voir vraiment son visage, je sais que lui ne les a pas empêché de s'enfuir, il les a laisser couler mais pour sa fierté, il baisse la tête et fait comme si de rien n'était. Mes yeux se posent enfin sur mon guitariste, non, sur le second guitariste, Aoi. Son visage est parsemé de petites larmes, larmes qui viennent mourir au creux de sa bouche, larmes invisible aux yeux du public mais que seuls une personne le connaissant assez bien et l'ayant vu mainte fois pleurer de la sorte peut voir. Les dernières notes du morceau arrivent, et pour ma part ce sont les plus difficiles, elles marquent bien sur la fin du morceau mais surtout l'immanquable retour à notre réalité. Plus un bruit, les instruments ont cessés de résonner, la voix de Ruki s'est éteinte. Dans la salle aucune fan n'ose bouger, elles sont toutes en pleure du fait de notre interprétation, c'est la première fois qu'on la joue de cette manière en live. Puis Ruki après s'être calmé, reprend la parole et entame son discours habituel, sa voix est redevenue normale, il semble serein, avait-il besoin d'interpréter ce titre pour faire disparaître ses fantômes, je n'en sais rien. Tous le rejoignent au centre de la scène, je n'arrive pas à me lever. Je prends une grande inspiration et quitte enfin mon siège pour les rejoindre, arrivé au devant de la scène, Uruha me prend la main et me sourit, je peux voir une traînée sur sa joue, en fin de compte, il à lui aussi pleuré durant cette chanson. J'attrape enfin celle de Ruki et l'écoute la tête baissée, en ce dernier live de la tourné, nous sommes tout les cinq à bout de force mais nous devons sauver les apparences jusqu'au bout. Chose qui est vraiment difficile à faire. Je ne m'aventure même pas à regarder dans la direction de Reita et Aoi car je sais très bien que si je le regarde lui, mon cœur va fondre et m'emporter avec lui. Ruki à fini son discours, cette fois-ci nous y sommes, nous sommes à la fin. Notre légendaire saut arrive puis nous quittons la scène. Comme toujours je suis le dernier, mes jambes ne me portent plus mais je tiens à montrer au public que je suis toujours là. Et comme à mon habitude je lance mes baguettes au loin puis quitte à mon tour la scène.

Nous voici dans les coulisses, j'entre dans la loge et la vision qui s'offre à moi me brise ce qu'il reste de mon cœur, autrefois quand nous quittions la scène nous nous retrouvions tous dans la loge, reprenions notre souffle puis parlions de notre prestation se taquinant les uns les autres, nous étions si proche… Aujourd'hui c'est différent, Ruki est avachi sur le canapé, et regarde dans le vide tandis qu'Uruha et Reita discutent tous les deux, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ces deux là ont su rester proches, c'est ce qu'il fait vraiment la force de leur amitié. Mais dans cette salle je ne vois pas la personne que j'aurais le plus aimer voir. Aoi. J'entre, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je tends la main vers la poignée, c'est à ce moment que tout devient noir devant mes yeux. Me jambes ne me répondent plus et lâchent sous le poids de mon corps. Je sombre dans les ténèbres, je ne sais plus où je suis ni même qui je suis. J'entends une vois au loin m'appeler par mon prénom.

"Yuk-kun !! Réveilles toi !!"

Puis plus rien, je ne me souviens de rien, seule sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je le pensais partit mais c'est sa voix qui m'a appelée, lui qui ne voulait plus me voir en dehors des répétions, lui que j'ai fais souffrir, lui qui à mon cœur pour toujours.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je me trouve dans une salle lumineuse mais ne sait pas où. Je me redresse un peu tentant de discerner l'endroit où je me trouve mais je ne reconnaît rien, je pense que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je regarde tout autour de moi, personne à l'horizon. Je décide de me lever, une fois sur me jambes, je me dirige vers la sortie. Fait quelques pas dans le couloir et le voit, il est assis dans la salle d'attente, et pleure, les autres sont là aussi, tous dorment et pour une fois, ils semblent tous si proches, je m'avance un peu plus, tu sembles parler entre deux sanglots. Je m'arrête et tente écouter ce que tu dis.

"Je t'en pris ne meurt pas, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul, je te veux près de moi. Si tu te réveilles, je te promets de tout oublier et de te pardonner mais ne me puni pas en partant comme ça, je t'en conjure."

Tu semble si faible et si perdu. En entendant tes mots une larme s'est échappée, elle coule contre ma joue blanchie par la fatigue, je n'ose pas avance de peur que tu me vois et que tu changes d'attitude, je me contente de rester à l'écart et te regarder.

"Pourquoi veux tu que je te pardonne, c'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, c'est de ma faute si je t'ai dit toutes ces horreurs alors que je t'aime tellement, me pardonneras-tu un jour?"

Ces mots se sont échappés de ma bouche, tu te retournes surprit, te lèves et me regardes longuement puis enfin, tu me prends tendrement dans tes bras, cet instant semble durer une éternité, tes bras me manquaient tellement, que je ne veux plus les quitter, mais tu n'entends pas ma prière silencieuse et finis par desserrer ton étreinte. Je me recule à contre cœur, te regardes, tu t'approches un peu plus de moi et déposes tes douces lèvres sur mon front puis descend vers mon nez, en dépose un autre sur celui-ci pour enfin finir sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et savoure au maximum ce moment, malgré que tout les autres membres du groupe soient dans la même pièce, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls, j'ouvre enfin les yeux, tu t'éloignes de moi et replonge ton regard dans le mien, soudain je vois comme un voile devant tes yeux, ou bien devant les miens. Tout redevient noir, non pourquoi, ne puis-je pas rester à tes cotés, Aoi ne me laissent pas partir, Aoi retiens-moi, Aoi je t'aime…


End file.
